I Have a Dream (Hiatus)
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Jangan takut pada apapun. Hadapi dengan berani tantangan dunia yang selalu mengejek. Karena kita semua memiliki mimpi./Bad summary/CHUL/KYU/BUM/Brothership/friendship/hurt/comfort/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE A DREAM**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim kibum**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **All of super junior members**

_ _I have a dream_ _

 **#Seoul, S. Korea.**

"Rasakan itu... Percuma saja kami terus menerus memberimu makan. Kau sama sekali tak lebih dari hewan ternak yang tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar." Sebuah teriakan dari seorang yeoja gempal begitu mengusik indera dengarnya.

Dengan isakan yang seakan tak pernah berniat untuk berhenti, bocah namja itu terus saja mendengungkan satu kata, "Mianhae... Mianhae... Mianhae.." Tanpa jeda dan tanpa henti. Seakan untuk sekedar bernafas saja dirinya tak punya cukup waktu.

"Kau selalu mengatakan mianhae, mianhae, dan mianhae... Apa dengan ucapan mianhae bisa membuatku kaya?. Pergi sana... Kau bocah bodoh yang tak bisa apa-apa. Pergi dari hadapanku...! Aku muak melihat mukamu. Pergi kemanapun yang kau mau, dan jangan sampai aku menemukanmu. Atau aku akan membunuhmu saat itu juga." Bentak yeoja itu kasar.

Si bocah yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa segera memeluk kaki yeoja tersebut. "Eomma jebal... Jangan mengusirku. Aku tak memiliki apa-apa dan aku juga tak memiliki siapa-siapa didunia ini... Hanya rumah ini yang bisa ku tuju untuk berlindung. Eomma... Eomma boleh melakukan apapun padaku, asal jangan mengusirku..." Bocah tampan itu nampak tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

"Tidak...! Pergi kau kim kibum... Kau sama sekali tak berguna. Aku sudah bosan memukulmu setiap hari." Ucap yeoja tersebut dan entah mengapa segera terkikik mengerikan. Kakinya yang cukup besar segera menendang tubuh bocah ringkih itu tanpa belas kasih.

Diluar, hujan cukup deras. Bekas luka maupun luka baru yang tercetak ditubuh si bocah nampak terekspos sempurna karena hujan membuat kaos tipis berwarna putih kotor yang dikenakan sang bocah menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Si bocah terus tergugu dibawah guyuran air hujan yang seakan turut meratapi duka bocah tampan berkulit susu itu. "Eomma... Mianhae..." Gumamnya diantara rasa dingin dan sakit yang mendera tubuh kurusnya.

 **#Nowon gu, .**

"Eomma... Aku pulang..." Teriak seorang bocah berparas tampan sekaligus imut itu. Senyuman lebar terpeta indah diwajahnya.

"Eomma... Kyunnie pulang..." Suaranya mulai melirih saat dimasukinya rumah pondok yang dimilikinya. Rumah tersebut jauh dari kata sederhana bahkan hampir bisa dibilang, rumah tak layak huni.

Bocah tampan itu segera menelisik tiap sudut dari rumahnya itu. Seharusnya tak begitu suiit untuk menemukan sang ibu yang biasanya memasak apapun didapur kecil mereka. Namun hanya kehampaan yang ditemukannya. Si bocah melanjutkan pencariannya kedalam kamar sang ibu, dan menemukan secarik kertas berwarna biru muda dan beberapa lembar uang kertas diatas kertas tersebut.

Diraihnya kertas tersebut dan dibacanya dengan pelan. Tentu saja dia sudah bisa membaca, karena si bocah kini duduk dibangku kelas 3 SD.

' _Kyuhyunnie... Eomma harus pergi dulu untuk beberapa waktu. Eomma perlu mencari uang untuk kita hidup seterusnya. Dan jika eomma beruntung, nanti eomma akan menemuimu bersama dengan appa. Bukankah kyunnie rindu sama appa?._

 _Kyu... Uri chagi... Pergilah ke alamat ini dan tinggalah sementara disana. Kyuhyun anak eomma yang pintar. Eomma yakin kyunnie dapat kealamat ini sendiri kan?Eomma janji akan menjemput kyunnie disana nanti. Nde...?_

 _Salam sayang dari eomma,_

 _Kim hanna'_

Sebuah alamat disebuah kertas lain yang sedikit lebih lusuh dari kertas sebelumnya yang selanjutnya menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Sangat egois dan kekanakan bukan eomma yang satu ini?. Bocah itu tergugu seketika. Dirinya cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya telah ditinggalkan ibu tercintanya. "Eomma..." Teriaknya keras. Si bocah segera menghancurkan setiap tatanan rapi tempat tidur yang biasa ditempatinya dengan sang ibu. Bocah kecil itu seakan sudah mulai gila.

Hidupnya sudah begitu sempurna, bahkan tanpa sang ayah, tanpa harta yang melimpah, tanpa apapun. Terbukti bahwa cinta anak dan ibu itu tak mampu membuat mereka kelaparan dan merasa miskin. Itulah mungkin yang terjadi pada keluarganya dulu hingga beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Eomma... Eomma..." Terus dan terus sang bocah menangis tiada henti. Hingga lelah akhirnya menguasai tubuhnya dan mengajak tubuh kecil itu untuk beristirahat dan melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya baru saja. Membawanya kealam mimpi yang tak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya selama ini.

 **# S Orphanage, Seoul, S. Korea.**

Seorang bocah namja berparas cantik dan berkulit bersih nampak asyik memandangi rintik hujan yang terus menerus menitik tanpa mau berhenti.

"Chullie hyung... Ayo main hujan-hujanan diluar..." Ajak bocah mungil nan imut.

"Iya chullie hyung... Main hujan-hujanan mengasyikkan loh..." Kali ini bocah yang tak kalah imut dari bocah yang mengajaknya sebelumnya. Hanya saja umur mereka sedikit berbeda.

"Tidak mau. Aku malas. Mainlah wookie, minnie..." Suruh heechul dan segera mengibaskan tangannya seakan mengusir keduanya untuk segera pergi.

"Ayolah chullie... Sekali-kali main hujan-hujanan... Kecantikanmu tidak akan luntur kok... Percayalah padaku..." Kini bocah namja dengan dimple tunggal yang mencoba meraih hati si bocah cantik. Sebuah _smirk_ yang sama sekali tak pantas diwajah malaikatnya terlihat.

"Anni teukie ah... Gumawo... Aku tak suka basah..." Tolaknya dengan nada malas.

Akhirnya bocah-bocah itu pergi setelah gagal mengajak bocah namja yang dijuluki cinderella itu ikut bermain bersama. Dengan tawa kekanakan mereka, bocah-bocah cilik itu bermain sepak bola. Si cinderella hanya mampu melihat paras riang itu dari balik kaca jendela yang tepat mengarah kelapangan kecil yang becek dihadapannya. "Andai saja aku bisa ikut bermain..." Gumamnya pelan kemudian tersenyum kecut.

_ _I have a dream_ _

 **#Kim kibum POV.**

Aku terus terpaku didepan bangunan rumah yang sudah aku tempati seumur hidupku ini. Wanita yang selalu aku anggap cantik dan selalu kusebut eomma itu kini tak lagi berkenan memberiku tempat berlindung.

Aku masih belum mau beringsut dari tempatku. Kakiku sudah mulai kelu, namun aku masih berharap eomma mau membuka kembali pintu yang sudah tertutup itu untukku dan mengajakku masuk kembali, sehingga aku bisa menggunakan pakaian keringku dan menghangatkan tubuh ringkihku ini.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Pintu itu tertutup hingga sore hari. Beberapa orang keluar dari rumah itu, yang tentu saja adalah bagian dari keluargaku, namun tak satupun yang mengindahkan adanya diriku. Seakan aku bukanlah wujud nyata dari apapun, seakan aku ini adalah makluk gaib yang tak nampak.

Akupun akhirnya menyerah pada rasa dingin yang terasa membekukanku, menyerah pada harapan untuk diterima kembali keluargaku, dan harapan apapun.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kemana saja arah angin membawaku. Tubuh kecilku yang kelaparan seakan terasa melayang, namun entah kekuatan dari mana, kakiku ini masih mampu untuk terus berjalan.

Disamping kiri jalan yang kutempuh, ada sebuah rumah yang jauh dari kata mewah. Hanya saja aku melihat beberapa bocah terdengar penuh tawa tengah bermain-main dibawah guyuran hujan yang seakan tak bersedia untuk berhenti.

Bagaimana mereka bisa tertawa ditengah rasa dingin ini. Sedangkan aku malah terus menangis tanpa mampu kuhentikan. Tak butuh waktu lama, pikiran kekanakanku mulai berselancar dalam alam khayalan. Aku ingin bermain bersama mereka, tertawa bersama mereka, dan jika mungkin aku juga ingin hidup bersama mereka.

Tanpa terasa kaki rapuhku melangkah begitu saja, menuju kearah kerumunan bocah-bocah itu. Aku hanya ingin ikut bermain selayaknya yang mereka lakukan. Pasti sangat menyenangkan hingga lengkungan yang kutahu bernama senyum itu terus terpeta.

Sayang sekali, sebelum aku mampu mencapai mereka, pandanganku mengabur, dan setelahnya aku tak tahu apa-apa selain kegelapan pekat yang langsung membekapku rapat.

 **#Kibum POV end.**

_ _I have a dream_ _

 **#Kim heechul POV.**

Aku tengah menggambar tiga ekor beruang sambil menyanyi. Nadaku mungkin terdengar sumbang, namun aku sama sekali tak peduli. Terus saja jemari lentikku menggambar di kaca jendela yang berembun.

Sekali lagi kulirik teman-temanku yang masih terus bermain bola ditengah hujan sana. Ada rasa iri dihatiku tentu saja. Hanya saja aku tak mau membuat mereka berada dalam masalah jika aku turut bermain.

Tentu saja aku memiliki alasan menolak turut bermain dengan mereka. Aku penderita hemofilia. Ya, kelainan darah itu yang membuatku tak bisa seceria yang seharusnya, dan tidak bisa bebas bermain seperti bocah seumuranku. Aku harus benar-benar membatasi gerakku agar tak sedikitpun ada luka yang menggores kulitku atau aku harus menghuni ruang rawat inap di rumah sakit yang sama sekali tak kusukai.

Aku juga tak bisa main begitu saja, karena daya imun ku sangat parah. Hujan-hujanan bisa saja membuatku demam selama berhari-hari. Sungguh merepotkan hidupku, bagi orang lain, dan tentu saja bagiku sendiri.

Aku mulai bosan didepan kaca. Kuhapus gambar-gambar tak jelas yang terus saja diukir oleh jemariku dengan tangan. Hm... Dingin. Namun ketika embun dikaca benar-benar menghilang, ada satu pemandangan yang terlihat jelas didepan sana.

Kucoba menajamkan pandanganku. _Well,_ aku belum minus tentu saja diusia beliaku, tapi hanya ingin memastikan. Dan benar saja. Ada bocah yang lebih kecil dariku tengah tertidur dijalan menuju rumah –panti asuhan- kami. ' _Apa bocah itu gila?. Apa bocah itu kesasar?.'_ Spekulasiku tak karuan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kakiku kuajak melangkah menerjang hujan. "Chullie ah...! Kau mau kemana...?! Jangan hujan-hujanan...!." Beberapa pengasuh meneriakiku, namun seakan tuli, aku terus berlari mendekati si bocah.

Astaga, tubuhnya penuh luka luar biasa. Pakaiannya kotor, berlubang dan sobek dimana-mana.

"Hei... Bangunlah... Apa kau sudah mati...?" Tanyaku pada bocah itu sambil ku tusuk pipinya yang pucat menggunakan telunjukku, tapi aku tak mendapat respon sama sekali. Kuputuskan untuk menggendongnya saja. Jikapun dia sudah meninggal, setidaknya dia tidak akan membusuk dan menjadi makanan gagak pemakan bangkai.

Saat berada digendonganku, meski lemah, tapi aku masih dapat merasakan hangat nafasnya berhembus ditengkukku. Sedikit geli, tapi aku harus segera membawanya ke rumah. Dia sangat membutuhkan perawatan. Aku kembali berlari menuju rumah sambil berharap rumput tak akan melukaiku.

"Hosh... Hosh... Kim eommonim... Tolong rawat dia. Sepertinya dia sakit..." Ucapku dan segera menyerahkan bocah dipunggungku untuk dirawat.

"Ye..." Wanita bertubuh dempal yang sudah kami anggap ibu bagi kami segera mengambil alih tubuh bocah itu dari jangkauanku. Omoo... Nafasku seakan habis gara-gara berlari-lari. Satu kegiatan yang sangat jarang aku lakukan. Kini harapanku semoga bocah itu baik-baik saja, dan akupun tak terserang demam gara-gara kelakuanku.

Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Si bocah tampan itu memang tidak apa-apa, tapi aku langsung terserang demam beberapa jam kemudian. Hah... Tubuh ini memang menyusahkan.

 **# Heechul POV end.**

_ _I have a dream_ _

 **#Cho Kyuhyun POV,**

Aku masih menangis di depan tempat tidur. Beberapa saat lalu aku terbangun karena merasa perutku lapar. Aku melewatkan makan siangku, dan tentu saja kini perutku sudah mulai berdemo tak karuan.

Kuarahkan langkahku menuju dapur. Berharap menemukan apapun untuk mengganjal perutku ini. Dan, aku menemukan nasi goreng yang persis ku makan pagi tadi sebagai menu sarapan dan mungkin menu terakhir buatan eomma yang kumakan.

Kutelan dengan susah payah, karena nasi goreng ini membuatku teringat kembali pada eomma. Kenapa eomma tak mengajakku?. Apakah aku beban baginya?.

Kulihat kembali kertas lusuh yang sedari tadi masih kugenggam. Kukuatkan keyakinanku untuk mengikuti perintah eomma. Mungkin dengan menjadi anak penurut, eomma akan segera menjemputku dan kembali menemaniku.

Perutku sudah cukup terisi, kulangkahkan kembali kakiku menuju kamar. Kupandangi beberapa foto yang sengaja eomma pajang dimeja belajarku sekaligus meja rias eomma. Aku segera mempersiapkan kepergianku. Beberapa pakaian kumasukkan kedalam tas ranselku yang sebenarnya agak kebesaran untukku tapi ternyata cukup berguna disaat begini, aku juga membawa beberapa buku pelajaranku lengkap dengan alat tulisnya, aku tak mau terkesan bodoh dan tak berpendidikan saat sampai ditempat kenalan eomma, aku kan sudah sekolah.

Setelah kuanggap semuanya beres, aku segera membaringkan tubuh kecilku ditempat tidur. Rasanya dingin tanpa pelukan eomma, dan air mataku kembali mengalir setelahnya.

 **#Kyuhyun POV end.**

_ _I have a dream_ _

 **#S Orphanage, Seoul, .**

Bocah-bocah kecil dan tanggung itu nampak berkejar-kejaran didalam sebuah ruangan yang dicat dengan warna kuning cerah. Secerah mentari yang bersinar diluar sana.

Bocah-bocah ini memang sedikit aneh. Ketika hujan, mereka justru bermain diluar rumah, tetapi ketika cuaca cerah malah bermain didalam ruangan. Tapi biarlah naluri kekanakan mereka yang mengatur kegiatan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Yuri noona, Heechul hyung sudah sembuh?." Tanya bocah tampan yang jika tersenyum matanya membentuk smile eyes itu.

"Hm... Tapi dia masih perlu banyak istirahat kanginnie. Jadi jangan mengganggunya, ne...?" Ucap yeoja berparas cantik itu halus sambil menaruh telunjuknya dibibir.

Yuri adalah dokter sukarela yang kerap dimintai tolong pihak yayasan panti asuhan itu untuk menolong anak-anak yang sakit. Namun yuri juga datang setiap hari minggu untuk memeriksa keadaan para penghuni panti itu dan memastikan semuanya sehat-sehat saja.

"Noona... Anak yang ditemukan heechul hyung kemarin...?" Yuri segera mengerti maksud bocah bermata sipit dihadapannya itu.

"Namanya kim kibum... Dia baik-baik saja, dan mungkin sebentar lagi bisa bergabung dengan kalian. Kalian mau kan menemaninya?." Tanya yuri halus.

Semuanya nampak mengangguk dengan sangat antusias. Mereka selalu senang jika bertambah teman. Menurut mereka, semakin banyak orang, semakin menyenangkan permainan yang akan mereka lakukan. Yuri tentu saja sangat senang melihat semangat mereka. Semangat bocah-bocah yang sama sekali tak mengetahui betapa pahitnya kenyataan dunia ini.

"Ayo main lagi. Noona ikut." Ajak yeoja cantik itu dan segera saja larut bersama bocah-bocah tanpa dosa itu.

_ _I have a dream_ _

Bocah tampan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mantap. Dikuncinya rapat rumahnya. Memang sedikit tidak masuk akal bagi bocah berumur 8 tahun untuk mencari alamat yang sama sekali belum pernah dikunjunginya itu. Namun bagaimanapun juga, dia berniat untuk mengikuti amanah dari sang ibu.

"Kau mau kemana kyu...?" Tanya seorang namja setengah baya yang tengah mengendarai mobil pribadi miliknya.

"Aku mau kesini ahjusshi..." Bocah tampan bernama cho kyuhyun itu segera menunjukkan secarik kertas lusuh pada namja yang dipanggilnya ahjusshi itu.

"Mana eomma mu kyu...?" Tanyanya heran karena tak melihat siapapun berjalan dengan kyuhyun.

"Eomma pergi mencari uang dan mencari appa ahjushhi. Jadi dia memintaku menunggu disitu." Sekali lagi kyuhyun menunjuk kertas yang kini berada ditangan namja setengah baya itu.

"Ck..ck...ck..." Decak sang namja pelan. "Ayo kyu, Ikut Ahjusshi. Ahjusshi antarkan kealamat ini. Ahjusshi juga mau kearah ini." Ajak si namja tak tega. 'Wanita gila' Batin namja setengah baya dialamatkan pada ibu si bocah.

Dengan senang hati, bocah tersebut segera memasuki mobil yang dikendarai ahjusshi yang dikenalnya itu. Mobilpun melaju, sedang kyuhyun terus fokus pada jalanan yang dilaluinya.

Matanya seakan dimanjakan dengan pemandangan yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Hutan pinus berganti menjadi pedesaan dengan rumah-rumah kecil, hutan lagi, dan beberapa rumah diantara rimbunnya pohon-pohon pinus, itulah kira-kira yang terus diperhatikannya.

"Ah... Disini sepertinya alamatnya." Ucap ahjusshi itu pelan dan segera meminggirkan mobilnya kesisi kanan jalan raya. "Kyu, sepertinya itu rumah yang dimaksud eommamu..." Ucap ahjusshi dan menunjuk kearah sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup besar.

"Gumawo ahjusshi atas tumpangannya."Begitulah kyuhyun diajari sopan santun saat mendapat bantuan dari orang lain. Kyuhyun segera meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan memandang rumah tersebut dari kejauhan. Sangat berbeda dengan rumah kecilnya yang kumuh. Rumah itu lebih besar dengan taman kecil disamping rumah yang nampak terawat.

"Ayo ku antarkan kedalam kyu..." Ajak ahjusshi turut turun dari mobilnya. Namun kyuhyun kecil segera menolak. "Gamsahamnida ahjusshi. Tapi ahjusshi kan memiliki keperluan tadi. Aku berani kok kesana sendiri."

"Ya sudah... Kalau gitu hati-hati ya kyu. Kapan-kapan ahjusshi akan mengunjungimu kalau kau masih disana." Ucap sang paman pelan.

Kyuhyun segera membungkukkan badannya singkat dan segera melangkah memasuki wilayah rumah tersebut. 'Apa mereka akan menerimaku?' Batin kyuhyun ketar-ketir.

Ketika sampai didepan pintu, kyuhyun terbengong dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Beberapa bocah yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya nampak membuat lingkaran dan nampak asyik dengan kegiatan mereka, Seorang bocah namja yang nampak seumuran dengannya dan berwajah dingin sibuk bermain rubik, seorang namja berwajah cantik dengan selimut tebalnya nampak tengah berdebat dengan seorang yeoja muda yang nampak cantik. Beberapa wanita berumur nampak tersenyum memperhatikan kegiatan bocah-bocah itu. Hingga seorang wanita setengah baya menyadari kedatangannya.

Yeoja itu segera mendekat kearah kyuhyun dan menanyakan keperluannya. Sedikit kaku, namun kyuhyun menjawab dengan cukup lancar. "Eomma menyuruhku untuk datang kesini ahjumma." Kyuhyun segera menunjukkan dua carik kertas yang tak pernah terlepas dari genggamannya.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum lembut melihat isi surat tersebut. Satu hal yang disadarinya, bocah ini ditelantarkan orang tuanya. Dan sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk mengasuh bocah-bocah itu. Memang begitulah maksud berdirinya yayasan yang dikelolanya lebig dari 30 tahun itu.

"Selamat datang kyuhyun ah... Kau sekarang menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar kami. Ayo berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu." Ajak yeoja tersebut senang. Tak ada pertanyaan apapun lagi untuk kyuhyun kecil selain sambutan yang begitu hangat itu.

"Anak-anak... Perkenalkan. Ini teman dan saudara kalian yang baru." Teriak yeoja itumencari perhatian seluruh penghuni ruangan kemudian memandang singkat kearah kyuhyun. "Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah wanita itu lembut.

"Cho kyuhyun imnida. Bangapsimnida..." Ucapnya lirih namun jelas. Tubuhnya segera membungkuk 90 derajat persis seperti yang diajarkan ibunya saat memulai perkenalan.

Suasana mendadak canggung seketika. Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir dirinya tak diterima dilingkungannya.

"Hae..." Bocah cantik berselimut itu nampak memanggil bocah namja berparas tampan yang masih berpegangan tangan dengan yang lainnya kepalanya nampak sedikit ditolehkan pada kyuhyun namun pandangannya tetap pada bocah tampan itu. Bocah yang dimaksud itu segera mengerti dan segera bergerak kearah kyuhyun dan meraih tangan bocah berkulit pucat itu. "Ayo main kyuhyun ah..." Ajaknya.. Sebuah senyuman terpancar begitu saja dari wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit canggung memilih mengikutinya saja tanpa banyak bertanya. Semuanya nampak tersenyum dengan kejadian itu. Begitu juga dengan bocah berdimple tunggal yang kini memilih duduk disamping bocah yang masih asyik dengan permainan rubiknya. 'Ah... Saudaraku bertambah lagi...' Batinnya senang.

Angin musim semi sepertinya membawa kabar gembira tahun ini. Jangan takut pada apapun. Hadapi dengan berani tantangan dunia yang selalu mengejek. Karena kita semua memiliki mimpi. Mimpi-mimpi indah yang akan terus menjadi harapan dan angin segar bagi hidup kita.

 **_TBC_**

 **Curhat dikit...**

 **Beberapa hari yang lalu, fuyu membaca review dari FF yang baru fuyu update.**

 **Seorang teman (Emon) bertanya, FF mu yang masih TBC semuanya cukup berat, gak pengenkah buat FF yang lebih ringan?.**

 **Tentu saja fuyu pengen. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, otak fuyu udah teracuni sama apapun yang bergenre crime/action tapi itu semua sebenarnya cuma topeng untuk nutupin friendship/brothership yang terlalu manis, yang perlu perjuangan dan pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan maupun mempertahankannya.**

 ** _Well,_** **karena review itu fuyu jadi pengen juga buat brothership/friendship yang gak perlu pengorbanan didalamnya atau mungkin juga perlu sedikit, :P**

 **Gimana chingu, sudah ringankah?. Kekekeke...**

 **Sa... Inilah hasilnya. FF gak jelas yang gak sempet fuyu edit sama sekali, jadi typos pasti bertebaran.**

 **Dan seperti biasa, fuyu nagih REVIEW...**

 **P.S. Fuyu selalu simpan di folder pribadi review yang kalian kasih. Setiap fuyu malas nerusin cerita, fuyu baca review lagi dan mood fuyu naik lagi...**

 **Jadi, gak dapat fuyu ingkari, bahwa kalian sangat berharga...**

 **Gamsahamnida.**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, July 09 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAVE A DREAM**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim kibum**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **All of super junior members**

 **Chapter 2**

_ _I have a dream_ _

 _"_ _Hyungie... Aku ingin bertemu eomma dan appa,tapi bukan sebagai namja yang menyedihkan karena mereka tinggalkan. Tapi sebagai namja kuat yang yang dapat mereka mimpiku. Apa mimpi kalian?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin menjadi orang kaya, sukses, dan berhasil. Kutunjukkan pada eomma, bahwa aku bukan anak bodoh yang tak bisa melakukan apapun yang dengan mudah menjadi alas kaki siapapun. Itu mimpi dan harapanku. Hyung... Apa mimpimu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada. Oh... Mimpiku, terus melihat senyum kalian, cukup untukku."_

 _"_ _Hyung..."_

 _"_ _Kekekeke..."_

_ _I have a dream_ _

Hari demi hari yang terkewati di panti asuhan itu bagai mimpi untuk dua penghuni baru yang tampan itu. Panti asuhan bukanlah tempat yang menakutkan, bukan tempat yang menyedihkan, dan juga bukan tempat yang memalukan. Semuanya berjalan terlalu menyenangkan dan terlalu tenang untuk dua bocah itu.

Tempat tidur, makanan, obat jika mereka sakit, apapun seolah tak ada yang kurang dan terlalu sempurna.

"Heechul hyung itu punyaku..." Terdengar perdebatan kecil dari dua orang bocah tampan di depan pintu panti asuhan pada minggu pagi yang cerah.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu sungmin hyung punyaku." Si bocah manis nampaknya tipe bocah penurut dan suka mengalah.

"Tidak boleh. Sungmin hyung juga punyaku." Bocah lain terus ngotot.

"Yesung hyung punyaku".

"Yesung hyung punyaku."

"Kibum punyaku.

"Kibum hyung itu juga punyaku wookie..." Si bocah berkulit pucat mulai memutar matanya malas.

"Kenapa semua punyamu kyu...? Trus punyaku siapa?. Hiks... Hiks..." Si bocah imut nampaknya menjadi pihak yang kalah.

"Jangan menangis wookie... Cup... cup... Semuanya punya kyu. Wookie juga punyanya kyu..." Ucap bocah berkulit putih itu sambil memamerkan tawa lima jarinya. Tangan pendeknya memeluk erat tubuh mungil disampingnya.

"Benarkah?. Kalau gitu panggil aku hyung kyu... Aku kan lebih tua darimu. Lagipula kan aku punyamu." Pinta bocah imut bernama ryeowook itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak berniat memanggil hyung pada yang lebih kecil dariku." Balas kyuhyun, si bocah tampan berkult putih.

"Wae...? Sungmin hyung juga lebih kecil darimu, dan kau panggil hyung." Protes ryeowook. Di poutkan bibirnya imut.

"Dia berbeda wookie. Meski dia lebih kecil, tapi dia lebih mengerikan dari teukie hyung." Bisik kyuhyun ditelinga ryeowook.

"Oh ya...? Aku pikir dia sama sekali tak menakutkan." Balas ryeowook turut berbisik.

"Eyh... Sungmin hyung itu monster. Tampan, manis, imut, kadang cantik, tapi sebenarnya sangat mengerikan." Kyuhyun kembali berbisik.

"Dia mengerikan karena kau jahil dan menyebalkan maknae..." Sebuah suara yang bukan milik keduanya terdengar di tengah-tengah mereka.

Kyuhyun yang mengira itu suara ryeowook menimpali, "Mungkin ya memang karena itu. Tapi..." Kyuhyun segera tersadar saat melihat wajah pucat ryeowook. Ditolehkan kepalanya kearah samping dan didapatinya bocah berwajah manis yang kini tengah tersenyum mengerikan. "Argh... Minnie hyung... Kau mengagetkanku..." Teriak kyuhyun sambil memegang dadanya. Memproteksi agar jantungnya tak meloncat dari peraduannya.

"Kalian membicarakanku?. Monster eoh...? Lihat saja, aku tak akan berbaik hati lagi pada kalian." Lee sungmin, si namja manis itu nampak mengancam.

"Ampun hyung... Mianhae..." Pekik keduanya. Kiamat namanya kalau sungmin sampai mengamuk. Tidak ada teman tidur bagi kyuhyun, tak ada teman bermain masak-masakan bagi ryeowook. Sama sekali tak menyenangkan tanpa sungmin.

Kibum yang sibuk dengan kegiatan menyusuk korek api itu nampak terkikik geli melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Dua bocah yang menyadari tawa kibum merasa kesal. Akibat tawa kibum, tanpa sengaja tangan kibum menyentuh salah satu sisi susunan korek api dan membuatnya ambruk seketika. Mata kibum melotot kaget melihat batang korek api yang disusun susah payah itu hancur begitu saja. Tambah sebal ketika gantian dua bocah yang tengah dipelototi sungmin itu mencuri tawa disela-sela ketakutan permintaan maaf mereka.

"Hyung... Ayo main hyung... Hanya pedang-pedangan... Ayolah hyung..." Rajuk bocah childish berwajah tampan atau mungkin sangat tampan pada namja cantik yang masih berambut awut-awutan itu.

"Malas..." Balas bocah cantik itu kejam.

"Chullie hyung... Ayolah hyung..." Bocah childish itu terus saja menarik-narik lengan baju bocah cantik hingga bagian kerah si bocah cantik tertarik dan memperlihatkan sebagian bahu putihnya.

Brummm... Suara mobil nampaknya menginterupsi semua kegiatan yang dilakukan bocah-bocah lucu itu.

"Anyyeong haseyo..."Teriak riang bocah tampan dengan penampilan sempurnanya. Kaos berwarna putih dan jeans berwarna biru nampak membalut tubuh tingginya.

Langkah ringannya terus saja melangkah menjauh dari mobil hitam metalik yang membawanya. "Aha... Teman baru...?" Ucapnya saat melihat satu wajah asing yang masih bengong di depan pintu.

"Choi siwon imnida. Neo... Nuguya...? Ireum...?" Bocah tampan itu segera mengangsurkan tangannya.

"Cho kyuhyun imnida" Ucap kyuhyun seraya membalas uluran tangan bocah tampan itu.

"Ah... Kyuhyun ah... Boleh tidak boleh aku akan tetap memanggilmu begitu. Dan kau panggil aku siwon... Tunggu, kau lahir tanggal berapa?." Tanya siwon lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah kyuhyun. "3 februari xxxx" Jawab kyuhyun pelan. Ada rasa kagum juga kesal melihat cara berkenalan bocah tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Cha... Panggil aku siwon hyung, nde..." Perintah bocah tampan bernama choi siwon.

"Diktator..." Sungut kyuhyun pelan namun cukup membuat siwon melongo dibuatnya.

"Wonnie..." Namja cantik yang pakaiannya sedikit merosot itu memanggil siwon yang masih cengo itu.

"Ah... chullie hyung... Kau merindukanku?" Siwon segera menuju kearah bocah cantik itu berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya bersiap memeluk.

"Tidak..." Balas bocah cantik alias heechul malas.

"Ah... Kau kejam hyung... Aku baru saja pulang dari Paris. Pengennya aku bawakan oleh-oleh bedak untukmu." Heechul nampak mendelik saat mendengarnya. "Tapi akhirnya aku belikan ini saja sebagai oleh-oleh. Aku tahu kau pasti kesal kalau kuberi bedak. Iyakan...? Iyakan...?" Bahkan tanpa siwon tanya, dan jika pandangan bisa membunuh, mungkin siwon saat ini tidak lagi bernyawa.

Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk menara eiffel berwarna emas kini berpindah tangan ke tangan heechul. Matanya sedikit bersinar melihat warna emas yang bersinar itu. "Gumawo..." Ucapnya pelan dan segera berlalu. Siwon sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat salah satu temannya yang selalu dipanggilnya hyung itu.

"Nah, yang ini untuk teukie hyung..." Sebuah gantungan kunci juga namun kali ini berbentuk jagung manis yang entah mengapa barang itu diberikan pada bocah manis berdimple tunggal yang tengah sibuk membaca bukunya.

"Wonnie... Aku mana... Prioritasmu selalu chullie hyung dan teukie hyung..." Bocah manis berkepala besar itu nampak protes kesal.

"Jangan khawatir hyung. Kalian semua dapat kok..." Ucapnya dan mengeluarkan semua benda bersinar dari kantung bajunya.

"Nah... Ini untuk dongie hyung... Lihat bentuknya mirip denganmu hyung." Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka beruang gembul yang nampak lucu kini menjadi milik shindong hae. Bocah gembul nan imut itu.

Sibuk dengan kegiatannya membagikan barang-barang lucu itu, hingga satu bocah yang nampak diam disudut ruangan tak mendapatkan perhatiannya. Namun toh bocah disudut ruangan itu juga tak menaruh perhatian pada bocah ramah yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya itu. Bahkan kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan barang semacamnya sejak tadi dan tengah menimangnya bangga.

"Loh... Ada yang belum mendapatkan. Hyung...?" Wajah siwon seakan penuh tanya melihat bocah statis yang seakan tak tertarik pada apapun kecuali pensil dan buku teka teki dihadapannya.

"Kenalan sana..." Suruh bocah tampan berwajah china sambil tersenyum.

Siwon yang memang anak yang ramah dan mudah bergaul itu segera mendekati bocah dingin yang seakan membeku dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Anyyeong..." Ucapnya mencari perhatian bocah yang semakin tampan ketika dilihat dari jarak beberapa meter itu.

Bocah tampan itu segera mendongak. "Anyyeong.." Jawabnya dan kembali lagi pada buku teka tekinya. Sedikit kesal dengan tingkah bocah pendiam itu, siwon segera memamerkan benda berwarna emas berbentuk salju dihadapan bocah pendiam itu.

 _Well,_ bagaimanapun juga, bocah tampan itu hanya sekedar bocah yang menyukai sesuatu yang menarik. Matanya mengikuti arah tangan yang mempermainkan benda dihadapannya. "Kau mau...?" Tanya siwon sambil memamerkan senyum indahnya yang dijawab anggukan oleh si bocah pendiam.

"Choi siwon..." Ucap siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim kibum." Balasnya singkat. Namun siwon segera menyerahkan benda yang dipamerkannya tadi kepada kibum.

"Tanggal berapa kau lahir." Tidak jauh-jauh dari pertanyaan yang diajukannya pada kyuhyun sebelumnya, hanya untuk memastikan dimana posisinya.

"21 Agustus xxxx" Sebuah senyuman lebar kembali terpatri dibibir siwon. "Kau lebih muda dariku. Panggil aku siwon hyung..." Balas siwon merasa menang.

"Hn..." Dan hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan kibum. "Diktator." Sekali lagi kata yang berupa gumaman itu terdengar dan menciptakan sudut perempatan di jidat siwon yang mulus.

"Aigoo... Chullie hyung sepertinya punya sekutu..." Keluh siwon dan dibalas tawa oleh seluruh penghuni panti.

"Ah siwonnie... Sudah berapa minggu saja kau tak kesini...?" Seorang yeoja setengah baya yang biasa dipanggil kim eommonim oleh penghuni panti itu seakan menghentikan sejenak tawa para penghuni panti.

"Bagaimana keadaan tuan choi, siwonnie. Baik-baik saja bukan?." Tanya nyonya kim pada siwon yang masih nampak asyik bercengkrama bersama teman-temannya itu.

"Appa sedang sakit eommonim." Balas siwon dengan wajah serius.

"Eoh...? Benarkah...? Tuan choi sakit apa siwonnie... Semoga dia cepat sembuh." Nyonya kim nampaknya begitu khawatir dengan keadaan ayah sibocah tampan itu.

"Hanya eomma yang dapat menyembuhkannya eommonim." Masih dengan wajah yang sangat seriusnya.

"Eh..." Tidak hanya nyonya kim yang melotot sambil bertanya-tanya mengenai maksud perkataan siwon. Hampir seluruh penghuni panti merasa bingung dengan kalimat siwon. Bahkan sebagian ada yang berspekulasi bahwa penyakit tuan choi mirip-mirip dengan kisah sleeping beauty yang kerap didongengkan para pengurus panti sebelum mereka tidur.

"Berhenti membodohi orang-orang choi." Perintah heechul pelan namun tajam. Heechul adalah salah satu yang tak menggubris kalimat-kalimat siwon. Kyuhyun juga menjadi member heechul yang tidak memperdulikan siwon dan memilih untuk melihat kibum yang sibuk menyelesaikan sodoku dihadapannya.

Leeteuk yang berada disampingnya segera menoleh ke arah heechul berniat meminta penjelasan, namun matanya justru semakin melotot kala heechul dengan ganas mencoba untuk memakan gantungan kunci menara eiffel miliknya. Bukan apa-apa, selain mahal dan tentu saja tidak untuk dimakan, miniatur menara eiffel itu kan runcing, dan taukan apa yang ditakutkan leeteuk?.

"Arraseo hyung..." Siwon dengan suaranya yang rendah nampak menyesal. "Eomma dan appa sedang sedikit bertengkar. Eomma kesal pada appa karena appa banyak didekati gadis-gadis di paris. Jadi appa sakit deh gara-gara mikirin eomma." Lanjut siwon dengan wajah menunduk.

"Ah... kau membuat kami khawatir wonnie... Jahil juga kau ini..." Ucap nyonya kim mewakili ucapan semua orang yang merasa dibodohi siwon. Mereka semua tertawa saat menyadari kekhawatiran mereka sia-sia saja.

Adakah yang ingin tahu siapa choi siwon itu?. Choi siwon adalah putra kedua dari tuan choi kiho. Salah satu pendiri dan donatur tetap bagi S orphanage. Sifat tuan choi yang begitu baik dan senang berbagi seakan menular pada seluruh keluarganya.

_ _I have a dream_ _

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, seakan tak memberi kesempatan nafas meski sekejap. Beberapa dari bocah tampan itu masih bertahan berada di panti asuhan tempatnya. Sebagian lagi -seperti pada umumnya panti asuhan- diambil sepasang keluarga yang mengharapkan kehadiran buah hati diantara mereka namun masih belum dikaruniai oleh Tuhan.

Meski beberapa dari mereka terpaksa harus meninggalkan panti asuhan, seperti leeteuk, kangin, yesung, shindong, ryeowook, dan hankyung yang bahkan sekarang dibawa ke china, jangan mengharapkan suasana panti asuhan akan menjadi suram dan kehilangan warnanya. Ketika ada yang pergi, selalu ada pengganti yang akan tetap membuat cahaya ceria di panti tersebut tak akan pernah pudar.

Seperti kali ini, bocah manis bernama lee sungmin yang harus meninggalkan panti asuhan. Senang tentu saja baginya, karena meski bukan orang tua kandung, akan tetapi akhirnya dia akan merasakan bagaimana tangan oang tua yang tahu memberi rasa aman dan nyaman untuknya.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian..." Ucapnya sebagai perpisahan sebelum memasuki mobil yang akhirnya membawa sungmin menghilang dibelokan.

'Sering berkunjung ya?. Hehh...' Batin bocah tampan sekaligus manis itu entah mengapa terdengar kesal dan tak percaya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kunjungan sungmin hyung." Ucap bocah tampan berkulit pucat itu dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Sedang bocah tampan lainnya nampak hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berlalu begitu saja seakan tak peduli dengan apapun. Namun dibalik _pokerface_ nya tersimpan duka yang mendalam saat ditinggalkan. Namun mau apalagi, dirinya juga tidak berhak untuk meminta mereka tetap bertahan di panti asuhan tersebut bukan?.

Heechul segera memeluk tubuh kecil kyuhyun yang sudah cukup tinggi kini. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, kyuhyun menangis dipelukan bocah cantik itu. "Sudah kyu, jangan menangis lagi. Ingusmu sudah banyak, bisa-bisa ke bajuku nanti." Ucap heechul dingin meski dengan nadanya yang jelas bercanda.

"Kau hyung yang kasar..." Balas kyuhyun kesal dan masih terus menangis.

"Kau uri magnae yang cengeng..." Jawab heechul lebih lembut sambil terus mengelus rambut brunette bocah tampan dihadapannya.

Heechul segera mengedarkan pandangannya, menelisik setiap bagian rumah tersebut. Kini dirinyalah kakak tertua di rumah tersebut, tentu saja karena leeteuk yang seusia dengannya dan hankyung yang juga memiliki umur hampir sama itu telah pergi menuju kebahagiaan mereka.

Duo eunhae nampaknya juga tengah sibuk menyiapkan semuanya, karena esok mereka juga akan menyusul sungmin untuk menjadi anak adopsi satu keluarga.

_ _I have a dream_ _

Lima tahun sudah berlalu tanpa terasa sejak kedatangan kyuhyun dan kibum dihari itu. Keadaan panti tentu saja sudah banyak berubah. Choi siwon, sibocah tampan nan kaya itu masih sering datang ke panti untuk sekedar bermain dan membagikan oleh-oleh setelah perjalanannya.

Beberapa bocah cilik masih banyak berkeliaran dipanti asuhan tersebut. Rupanya setiap hari selalu saja ada orang tua yang tak mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan hingga memilih mempercayakan anak-anak mereka dipanti asuhan. Ironis bukan?.

Seperti minggu pagi biasanya. Heechul, remaja yang semakin memperlihatkan kecantikannya itu nampak asyik membaca majalah remaja yang didapatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu dari siwon yang tentu saja juga telah tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan khas bintang model dengan proporsi tubuh yang sempurna.

Disamping heechul, duduk kibum yang berkutat dengan permainan caturnya. Begitu juga dengan kyuhyun yang rupanya menjadi lawan main kibum. Ketiganya duduk manis diatas sofa empuk depan pintu. Seperti kebiasaan mereka, sekedar untuk menemani kyuhyun menanti seseorang.

Bukan karena tak ada satu keluargapun yang tak menginginkan mereka untuk menjadi salah satu anggota keluarganya. Hanya saja, memang ketiganya selalu menolak dengan alasan yang jelas. Heechul karena penyakit hemofilianya berkeras tak mau ikut dengan keluarga yang menginginkannya. Tak mau merepotkan, itulah alasannya. Kibum, mengatakan bahwa dipanti itulah tempatnya, dan dia tidak mau kemana-mana selain hanya ingin bersama dengan keluarganya. Selamanya.

Berbeda dengan alasan kedua hyungnya, kyuhyun adalah type bocah ceria tapi selalu ada raut sedih diwajahnya. Bocah 13 tahun ini masih terus setia menunggu sang ibu kembali. Setiap pagi dirinya tak pernah absen berada diambang pintu bersiap menyambut ibunya yang telah berjanji untuk membawa sang ayah kembali. Dan nyatanya selama lima tahun hasilnya nihil.

"Kyu... Bum... Kalau misalnya hyung pergi dari panti ini, apa kalian akan ikut dengan hyung...?" Tanya heechul tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya begitu serius hingga kedua remaja yang usianya dibawah dirinya itu ternganga.

"Hyung..." Balas kibum pelan.

"Kita tak mungkin selamanya disini. Ada banyak mulut yang harus diberi makan oleh panti, dan mereka memang lebih membutuhkan dari kita. Hyung ingin belajar mandiri. Akankah kalian mau ikut denganku?." Kali ini heechul bertanya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Keduanya nampak berfikir keras. Entah apa yang dipikirkan keduanya.

"Kyu, kita bisa menitipkan alamat kita pada eommonim. Jika nanti eommamu menjemputmu dan bisa langsung ke rumah kita." Ujar heechul memberi jalan keluar untuk kyuhyun yang jelas sekali merasa bingung.

"Rumah...? Kita punya rumah hyung?." Tanya kibum kebingungan.

"Aku punya. Kecil tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditempati."

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki rumah itu hyung?."

"Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya rumah sewaan. Tapi aku memang sudah memiliki niat untuk belajar mandiri bum."

Kibum semakin bingung dengan pemikiran hyung cantiknya itu. "Aku ikut denganmu. Kau keluargaku yang berharga. Tentu saja aku ikut denganmu." Begitulah akhir keputusan kibum.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun masih nampak ragu. "Aku ikut denganmu hyung. Sebenarnya aku juga semakin tak yakin eomma akan menjemputku. Aku pasti akan menyesal jika membiarkanmu meninggalkanku." Balas kyuhyun dibalas dengan senyuman senang oleh kibum dan heechul tentu saja.

' _Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga kalian berdua. Mulai hari ini kalian adalah tanggung jawabku_.' Batin heechul yakin. Sekali lagi heechul tersenyum. Senyum kepuasan yang tersemat diwajahnya.

_ _I have a dream_ _

"Eommonim... Jebal... Kami hanya tidak ingin menambah beban rumah ini. Terlalu banyak dongsaeng yang membutuhkan eommonim lebih dari kami. Tentu saja kami tak bisa selamanya bergantung pada eommonim." Ucap heechul dengan nada rendah.

"Tidak bisa chullie ah... Bagaimana kalau kalian sakit?. Dan terutama kau, bagaimana kalau kau terluka eoh...?. Bukankah kalian justru membuat eommonim tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan kalian." Wanita setengah baya itu nampak menangis sesenggukan. Dirinya merasa tak akan mampu melepaskan ketiga remaja yang memang sudah dianggapnya sebaga anak-anaknya itu.

"Eommonim bisa berkunjung ke rumah kami. Kami tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh dari eommonim. Jebal eommonim." Pinta heechul semakin memelas.

"Arraseo, kalau kau sudah begitu yakin, lakukan apapun yang kalian anggap benar. Tapi jangan pernah lupa, bahwa kapanpun kau butuh seseorang, kau bisa datang kemari. Sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari. Disini masih rumah kalian. Nde...?" Ujar nyonya kim akhirnya.

"Tentu saja eommonim. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Gamsahamnida." Balas heechul dan segera menggeser kursinya pelan, membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari hadapan nyonya kim yang kembali tergugu.

' _Mari memulai hari yang baru saeng'._ Batin heechul berbunga-bunga.

Sedangkan kibum dan kyuhyun sibuk menata barang bawaannya yang sama sekali tak banyak. Hanya beberapa mainan yang kerap mereka gunakan yang mereka masukkan dalam tas. Setelahnya, keduanya saling tersenyum. "Kyu, kau percaya dengan heechul hyung?." Tanya kibum pelan.

"Tentu saja. Meski kadang dia kejam, dia tak pernah mengingkari kata-katanya hyung." Jawab kyuhyun yakin. Dan "Hm..." Menjadi jawaban tersingkatnya.

 **_TBC_**

Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah keluar dari panti?.

Lebih menyenangkan?, atau malah menyedihkan?.

 _Who knows_... :P

Review...

melani. Aigoo... Manis sekali kata-katanya... Mungkin nanti bakal fuyu masukin ke salah satu FF fuyu... Kekekeke... Untuk sad ending?. Naneun molla chingu... SECRET... :P Thanks reviewnya...

MinGyuTae00 Yups, begitulah... Heechul punya penyakit bawaan, di Ch 1, fuyu udah tulis disana. Thanks reviewnya...

Awaelfkyu13 FF Fuyu selalu broship chingu. gamsahamnida... Ini udah lanjut... :P Thanks reviewnya...

gyu1315 Fuyu senang banget gyu mau mampir ngereview ff fuyu... Sering-sering napa...? :P Ini ch 2 up, dan tentu saja, fuyu masih anggap ini ringan. Mungkin setelah ini fuyu bakalan lama gak update, cz lebaran... Jadi fuyu pasti bakalan sibuk..#sok bgt. _Well,_ Thanks reviewnya...

Desviana407 Yups.. ttg mimpi... Hahaha... kau ini kejem juga chingu... Yah, lihat aja deh nanti, siapa yang bakalan paling menderita sejagad FF... kekekke... Thanks reviewnya...

Sparkyubum Ehm... main castnya, Ya chulkyubum... Kekekekeke... Hm...Fuyu juga penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya... Terus ikuti tiap Chapternya ya chingu..? Thanks reviewnya...

lydiasimatupang2301 Ini sudah next chingu... Semoga suka... Thanks reviewnya...

mmzzaa ni udah update kilat chingu... Precious blood ya...? Iya deh... Fuyu usahain...

Ini fuyu masih berusaha nyelesaiin yang _kimi no namae nani ga atemo kanarazu yobukara.._ #curhat.

Thanks reviewnya...

septiaNM13 Ini sudah next chingu. Fuyu harap chingu suka... Thanks reviewnya...

dinacarisa Kekeke... Dorm pindah ke panti?, mungkin iya juga... Untuk bersatu menghadapi masalah mungkin juga, tapi lihat aja deh ntar... Thanks reviewnya...

Kuroi Ilna Ehn... Yang jelas gak mungkin mau makan heechul...kkk... Thanks reviewnya...

kyuli 99 Gamsahamnida... Miris dengan akhir manis. Atau mungkin juga tetep miris sampek akhir... Kkkkk... Fuyu akan terus semangat chingu... Thanks reviewnya...

dewidossantosleite Ini sudah lanjut chingu. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. hehehe...

Thanks reviewnya...

 **Diahretno** Hehehehe... Genre crime/mysteri ya...? Mungkin nanti fuyu buat juga... Thanks reviewnya...

 **Angella** Gumawo... Ini chap 2 sudah datang... Semoga chingu senang... Thanks reviewnya...

 **Alifia** ini sudah lanjut chingu. Maaf lama. Hehhehe... Thanks reviewnya...

 **Angel sparkyu** Ini sudah lanjut chingu, Thanks reviewnya...

 **Cho kyunhae** Yupz, ini sudah lanjut chap 2, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Thanks reviewnya...

 **Ilmiah** Hahhaha... Begitulah, dia alergi hujan kayak kucing (Heebum) :P Terimakasih sudah menyukainya, Fuyu tunggu reviewnya untuk chap 2 chingu, Thanks reviewnya...

 **Sofyanayunita1** Yupz, kasihan, kasihan, kasihan, #upinipinmodeon, :P

Diadopsi bareng, ehn... Lihat aja nanti deh, Kekekekeke...

Thanks reviewnya...

 **Shin Ririn1013** Yupz, Begitulah nasib mereka disini, :P Ini dah lanjut chingu, semoga chingu suka, Thanks reviewnya...

 **Phn19** Ini sudah lanjut chingu, Thanks reviewnya...

 **Eka Elf** Ini sudah update meski gak bisa soon, :P Semoga chingu suka, Thanks reviewnya...

 **The Last, Karena masih bulan syawal. Fuyu mau ngucapin minal aidzin wal faizin. Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir batin**

 **JA, UNTUK CHAPTER 2**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE...**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, July 22 2015**


End file.
